The Moon Under The Stars
by TearsOfTheWolfPack
Summary: what happens whe bella mets both the wolves AND the Cullens and has to pick between the two? but what happens when shes thrown into the world of Fantasy? Life an Death. Love And Loss. Who will Bells pick? And What is the Outcome? first fic please be nice
1. NEWS FLASH!

_**ok look. i DONT have a beta for two reasons. 1 half of them like to change my story line and 2 they take to damn long to send the stuff back to me witch means NOT SO FAST UPDATES! sorry but if you dislike that im PROUD of my work and that im HAPPY i dont have a beta then DONT READ! **_

_**no one is making you read my story your the one who clicks. not me. once i get farther i will get a beta to do the beginning chapters up into where i stopped. if you dont like how i work then as i said dont read. **_

_**Thank you very F-ing much.**_


	2. Into My World We Go

BOV

I woke up to the sound of a very annoying alarm clock. Reaching over I tried to shut it off but instead made it fall to the floor along with its beeping I growled abit and rolled over to ignore it when Charlie walked in.

"bells? You up? Your late for school" he spoke loudly growling I tossed my pillow at the door earning a laugh from Charlie that used the door as a shield "now now bells its only your first week you'll get used to it…I hope" he shut the door and I sat up pulling my feet lazily off the bed I walked over to my desser and looked down at it, sighing as I pulled out a clean pair of jeans and a plain black tee-shirt and made my way to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and had to look away from coming from Arizona people where sure going to notice one big thing. Im as white as snow….. No tan no color at all just…me. I moved here with my dad Charlie cuz I wanted to give me mom and her new husband some space. Phil was an…..OK guy with my mom around but when shes not he just…..anyway I turned on the water as hot as I could get it and slipped in to the shower.

After doing what needs to be done I stepped out and dried off putting my new clean clothing on I walked back in my room and blew dry my hair. After I was done I ran a brush though and sighed once more I was never the type to spend hours getting ready for something I go to everyday. That was pointless. Why do girls my age spend hours making them self someone there not only to have to touch up every 30 mins…slipping on my low cut converses I walked down the steps and picked up a piece of burnt toast and went to head for the door when Charlie spoke up

"hey uh…..thought you might need this" he tossed me a set of keys and I looked at him oddly but shrugged thinking he gave me the house key but froze when I pasted the window in the kitchen. Something huge. Red. And out front of my house caught my eye I looked at Charlie and he just had a huge grin on his face I dashed outside and saw the most perfect truck of my life. It was one of toughs old cars you know the ones where if you got into an accident it would come out scratchless while the other car is totaled yea its soooo my kinda car. I ran back inside and hugged Charlie tight and quickly let go

"oh my god dad! I love it! Its perfect thank you!" he chuckled and put his hands on my shoulders as if to keep me from bouncing all over the place.

"now now bells it's a uh…welcome home gift from me, billy and jake they are comin up from la push for dinner and the game tonight ok? Thank them too" billy and jake? They where coming up here! Maybe today wont be so bad after all. I grabbed my brown jacket and tossed it on and grabbed my black book bag and raced out side calling behind me to Charlie telling him im going to school and got in my new yet old truck I started it and it was LOUD and I loved it! Driving to school not in a police car was no the best part of the day.

After the 10 minute drive I parked my car silently dreading how loud it was when I noticed everyone staring at me. I opened the door to get out and nearly fell out. Yea thank you god for gracing me with the gift of clumsiness yummy… I looked around and everyone was whispering and I sighed grabbing my book bag and keys and shut the door looking at the ground I turned around and jumped when I saw a boy standing there with a huge grin

"hey! Your Isabella right?" the sort of asain boy said and I coughed abit "uh its just bella.." "well 'bella' welcome to forks im ben! Im the eyes and ears of the school-"he went to continue but stopped when a car went to pull into the space next to me he jumped out of the way as a bright red BMW raced into the spot a huge black jeep next to it. There where three guys in the jeep and the windows of the BMW where to tinted to see anything as a incredibly hot blonde girl stepped out of the drivers side and a small pixie like girl with brown hair and the most amazing golden eyes who looked right at me and smiled a bag of books on her shoulder but she didn't speak.

She seemed to dance her way over to the males and right next to one that looked like he was in pain. The blonde chick I noticed was standing next to a guy I was for sure the star football player ha! Figures this school has the lead cheerleader dating the football player I desided right then they where NOT the kinda people to befriend here. I looked at the last male he had bronze like hair and his eyes where just like the other males and females. Golden. He was looking dead at me and I didn't even relize ben has been calling my name till he stepped infrount of me

"hello? Earth to bella!" I jumped abit then smiled nervously "oh yea sorry I uh…." "chill chill every one gets distracted when… the Cullens come….." she noticed abit of vemon that seemed to coat there name when he said it smiling alil ben lead me to the school saying something about meeting his girlfriend I didn't pay any mind intill a kind of tall skinny girl with long black hair and glasses walked up

"hey! Im Angela your Isabella right?" "uh bella please" the girl smiled and nodded "did you get your schedule yet?" I just shook my head and she took my arm and hooked it with hers "come on then ill help you find the office" we walked though the buildings and after about five minutes walked though the doors into a nice warm room where there was a lot of adult walking around the womn at the counter looked up

"Ang! I see you brought the new student with you! I take it your ganna help her out today?" angela looked at me and I nodded and she smiled "yes I am" "GOOD! We don't need her around that girl Lauren now do we" angela just shook her head and the lady handed me a paper with my classes I didn't even know angela was looking intill she seemed to sqeek "OHH! You have all but one class with me! This is great!" I forced a smiled and was dragged out the door as angela grabbed the two late passes from as she walked out. We came to a building and she just walked right in it was a classroom and the teacher had just started and looked back at the door alil mad but smiled when he saw who it was

"angela I see you are helping out today" she nodded and he motioned to the class that was all staring at me. She walked me over to a seat and sat right next to me a huge grin never leaving her face as she got out her books as did I and we took notes. She would lean over and tell me alil about the teacher or help me out when ever I was lost I was quite thankful for her all day in till right before lunch when I had chem. And she didn't I walked in and took a seat at the only empty desk as the teacher walked up and introduced himself to me with a smile and got me caught up on where they where in the books and lab. Thankfully I had already done this lab

A few second befor the bell rang the boy I saw earlier this morning walked in and looked dead at me and froze "ah mister Cullen so glad of you to join us…" the teacher spoke in a manner that pulled him from his stare and he walked over and sat next to me. I looked around the room and saw it was the only open chair left I sighed and watched the bored. He wouldn't take his eyes off me the whole class he just stayed as far from me as he could. Once the bell rang it was like he was on crack or something and sped out the door. I was last to leave and nearly ran into a boy with blonde hair

"hey your uh bella right?" he asked I just nodded "im mike! Nice to met you wanna sit with me at lunch?" I was hesitant then spoke up

"uh…im sitting with my friend Angela sorry" he chuckled abit and put his arm over my shoulder and walked me to the lunch room "Ang sits with us and Ben too I saw you guys this morning"

we walked into the lunch room and Angela ran up and hugged me as we sat down Ben spoke up "oh! Mike I see you met my home girl bella!" mike looked shocked" oh? Your home girl eh?" I was pulled out of my thoughts by a burnet girl talking "its like there in 1st grade again…..you know fighting over the new toy" she laughed alil and angela rolled her eyes angela stood up and smiled

"hey bella wanna come with me to the lunch line?" I stood up and nodded anything to get away from people. I was starting to get alil…uneasy about everything and she seemed to notice. Once we got there she smiled at me "I saw you where about to have an over load so I saved ya" I laughed alil and we talked abit intill a blonde girl walked up behind me and bumped into me

"oh! Sorry new girl didn't see you there" Angela seemed to get pissed off and just grabbed a tray and handed one to me too I just nodded to the girl and she put her hand on her hip

"what? don't talk? Ohhhh you're a 'good girl' and don't talk to strangers huh?" I got pissed off then and I looked at her and looked her up and down noticing her skin tight 2 sizes to small jeans and tank top that showed her belly and she just screamed "SLUT" so I smiled

"im sorry I don't like to talk to girls that go to the corner every night"I turned away and grabbed a slice of pizza Angela was trying so hard not to laugh next to me the girl was left standing there with her mouth hanging wide open after I got the pizza and a small salad I got a grape juice and me and Angela headed back to the table

"no one has EVER stood up to Lauren like that! God you have some guts girl!" I giggled abit and shrugged "maybe she shouldn't dress like that and scream out im a slut then maybe she would have some friends" I spoke and Angela giggled even more as we sat down and started to eat. I kept feeling like someone was staring at me and my feelings where answered when Jessica spoke well more like whispered

"bella Edward Cullen is sooo staring at you" I looked back and there he was staring as if I was the food on the lunch menu I turned away and rolled my eyes abit and finished eating when Angela spoke up befor the bell rung "hey guys I wanna go to the beach this weekend its supposed to be really good weather" the boys all agreed and so did jess then they looked at me and I smiled abit "ill have to give you an answer tomorrow im not sure if my dad has anything planed this weekend for me just moving in with him" Angela smiled and understood when someone walked behind me and seemed to have a pissy attitude "daddys bitch" I stood up and looked at the girl Lauren who else and smirked "atlest my life doesn't consist of the street corner … " she seemed to get even more pissed and walked off the people around laughed

The day went by quick after that I had gym with mike and he seemed to figure out fast when I have a net in my hands don't come near me. I pulled up to my house and saw Charlie wasn't home yet and went inside I didn't know if he wanted me to cook or to order so I called

"chief Swan"

"hey dad its me bella"

"hey bells how was school?"

I shifted abit and laughed abit"fun I made some friends"

"already? Geeze and here I thought I was ganna have to stick a sign to your back saying"talk to me or my dad will arrest you" "

I giggled abit "nice char-dad but I called to ask did you want to order food or cook"

"oh order some pizza or something billy is bringing harrys famous fish fry so I think where good"

We talked for another few minutes then hung up I called and ordered 2 large pizza's one chesse and one pepperoni I wasn't sure what they wanted and went up to my room.

I was sprawled out on my bed papers for homework everywhere around me when the doorbell rang. I grabbed some cash and raced down the steps and opened the door to find a tall tan guy standing there with the pizza he had short cropped hair and it was a jet black but his red pizza hat covered most of it and even in his outfit from a pizza place he was still hot. I could see his well toned arms as he coughed abit and I looked up at him but looked away quickly and he chuckled

"that's 18.20 miss"I handed him the 25 dollars and took the pizza's and smiled "thanks…" -he went to turn away but turned back befor I shut the door "oh! My boss wanted me to tell you he forgot to say you get a free soda with your pizza's…..I got coke and uh orange soda in the car " I nodded and told him orange was fine and he raced over to his black car I left the door for a moment to set the pizza's down in the kitchen and when I came back another tall boy was at the door only he had long black hair I froze for a second and it took me just that long to relize

"j-jake?" he chuckled and ran over and hugged me picking me up and spinning "hey loca! Its been forever! How ya been!" I was about to answer when a deep voice called from outside"steps are abit hard for a man in a chair don't ya think?" jake put me down and went to go out side be nearly ran into the pizza guy he stiffened and glared "paul…..what are you doing here" the pizza guy held up a soda "doing my job…" was all he responded and I walked over and smiled taking the soda as he handed it to me he nodded and walked back to his car. Billy was already on the top steps and jake looked shocked" paul helped me.." he said befor rolling inside "bella! So nice to see you again girl!" I smiled and hugged him gently befor letting them both in. they both went to the living room right as Charlie walked in with his beer and nodded to me I had half a slice of pizza hanging out of my mouth and smiled Charlie laughed and shook his head as jake walked in

"hey mind if I have some" "dude its for everyone" he chuckled and took a slice and sat down at the table in front of me we talked for a while intill the chesse pizza was gone and half the orange soda Charlie and billy had already come and got there food heating up the fish and went back to the game. When Charlie came back in to get another beer I looked at him

"hey dad Angela and Ben and some friend are all going down to the beach this weekend mind if I go" Charlie shrugged abit "knock your socks off kid just be careful down at the rez" jake laughed abit as Charlie walked out "yea the only thing to be scared about is sam's gang.." I looked at him oddly and was about to ask him what he ment but billy spoke up as he rolled into the room "ready to go kid? Its getting late" jake nodded and I looked up at him as he stood "hey jake met me at the beach?" he chuckled and bent down to hug me "ill met ya any where loca" and with that he and billy left and I told Charlie goodnight and went up to my room I didn't know why but. I felt like I wanted to see the pizza guy again…. What the hell?

xXANXx

Hey guys thanks for reading sorry its not that long im trying ^^; first fan fic EVERS so please review and im ALWAYS open for ideas!

The White Wolf


	3. Is Life Always This Painful?

**Hey guys heres chapy 2! Hope ya like it and also im not going to worry with grammer right now at all do to I feel its me writing and I feel free when I write if you don't like it simply don't read it^^ thanks! Oh! And alil treat is a Jacob's POV in this so please! don't forget to leave some loves!**

**And let the games begin!**

* * *

BPOV

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"GOD! Won't someone shut that damn thing up!" I rolled over and noticed it was still on the floor I groaned and reached down turning it off and set it back up on the nightstand. And sighed abit. Today was the day we went to the beach, holding a smile on my face I pulled on my sweat-pants and fixed my messed up tank top and trotted down the steps to make some breakfast.

"hey dad"

"hey tinker sleep ok?"

I sighed but nodded "better then the night before I guess I was still stressed out from school but Ang helped out a lot!"

He chuckled abit and sipped his coffee and I looked over at him "eggs bacon and hash browns?" he looked up at me from his paper with huge eyes

"oh yes! I haven't had your cooking since…..well last night" he chuckled and I laughed nervously and started breakfast. Once breakfast was over and Charlie was putting on his jacket I didn't relies he was in his uniform "you got work today? I thought you had Saturdays off?" "yea sorry bells there's been some… bear attacks lately and im needed down at the station" "oh ok well you know where ill be today" he nodded and went to walk out the door but stopped and looked at me "oh and bells? Stay outta the woods for me please? Im sure pepper spray will only piss off a bear" I laughed abit and nodded "sure dad no problem and you really think Jake's ganna let me outta his sight?" he opened his mouth but laughed and closed it and opened the door and nearly jumped out of his skin

"Jake? Holy hell kid your ganna kill me one of these days!" I heard a low chuckle "sorry Charlie im here to pick up bells we need some help down at the Res cooking and uh….. She's the only one I could think of that knows how to cook" I imagined him scratching the back of his head and Charlie stepped aside letting Jake in and left with a goodbye as he rushed to his curser Jake looked back to me and smiled .

"heyy! Your not even dressed chica!"

"I kinda just woke up jake give me like… five minutes?"

"sure, sure" I raced up the steps and nearly fell acouple of times as I smiled nervously at Jake's laughing and ran into my room. I grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans and a brown shirt that had a built in white tank top and tossed it on and ran a brush though my hair I looked around and found my black and white chucks and tossed them on and walked back down the steps.

"damn bells! If I didn't know you where goin to the beach id think you would be going out on the town!"

I rolled my eyes and walked to the door and grabbed my black jacket and put it on and grabbed my keys off the hook jake followed me outside and I looked around "jake how did you get here?" he looked nervous and sighed "I had my friend drop me off cuz he was heading this way to get some stuff there havin a bonfire tonight bells you should come" "yea ill think about it" we walked to my truck and he swiped the keys from me.

"hey!" "whoa bells its called im driving so get your lil ass in the truck" he playfully went to tickle me and I raced to the other side to get away the way to la push was quite but I don't think either of us minded. When he pulled into his driveway and parked two guys came flying out of his house I noticed them as soon as I saw them. Quil and Embry. Jakes two best friends. The door to the truck flew open and Quil pulled me out and hugged me tightly as soon as he set me down Embry picked me up and spun me around

"shes back!" Embry yelled and kissed my cheek. During the summers I would vist Charlie I would play with these three while he was fishing. They where like my best friends. Once he put me down jake tossed his arm over my shoulder and we walked to the house the boys asking me 1000 questions per second

"whoa boys chill out! Im not visiting this time im living with Charlie now you guys have all the time in the world!" they all looked at each other as if talking with out words and grined all I could think of was 'oh shit' they didn't do or say a word so I knew they where planning something and I just made my way to the kitchen where a flour covered billy say in his chair with a small pout on his face and I couldn't help laughing "oh hush bells the boys don't know how to make cookies if there life depended on it…and well… I cant say I do either" I laughed alil more and shooed him out of the kitchen and took over making 5 different types of cookies and enough of each to feed an army jake walked in two hours later dirt covered and sweating "bells! We need a women's point of view help us out?"

I nodded and followed him out the house to a half naked quil and embry both with shit grins on there faces "ok bells we need to know who has the better body…. Quil?" -quil just HAD to show off his body abit and I laughed "embry?" and embry just did alil pose and then jake walked over and took off his black shirt exposing his extremely well toned body "or me?" I blushed badly and looked over each boy and nervously answered "all three?" laughing they chased after me and we ran around outback for abit intill they cornered me at the far end of the yard next to the woods and I looked back and froth from all three a grin on my face they had all been slipping in the dirt trying to catch me and where out of breath. I on the other hand was perfectly clean and fine.

I was alil bit wearied by this new speed and how I wasn't even breaking a sweat normally I would be on the ground panting and giving up. So I decided to play alil more and I darted off into the woods I could hear them chasing me for abit but when I looked back I saw no one. I could faintly hear them calling my name I could only hear jake though so I knew the other two where still after me I caught a glimpse of Embry out of the corner of my eye and took off again.

After what seemed like five mins to me I felt my self being tackled to the ground by non other then Embry we rolled around on the ground abit and he finally had me pinned to the ground his face extremely close to my own, are breath was more of the panting his eyes glazed over with lust as he moved abit and he was between my legs I lay unmoving. I was abit scared that if I moved he would get mad at me so I lay there under him as he moved in between my legs. I gasped when I felt something press against me.

"E-embry….I-I don't think t-this is a good I-idea" he hushed me by pressing his lips to mine in a heated kiss and forced his tongue in my mouth I wanted to bite but at the same time I didn't want to hurt my best friend. He started to grind against me and I knew I had to stop this when I felt his hands go up my shirt I tried to move him off me but he was to heavy as he pulled away and whispered in my ear "feel what you do to me bella? I try so hard to keep away but your just to damn hot…" he grinded against me more and I tried to push him off "Embry! Get a hold of yourself! And get off me!" he stilled didn't move instead his movement got more rough and I started to panic.

"JAKE! HELP ME!" I yelled but then a huge grey wolf bushed though the bushes it had to be bigger then a person cuz it stood as tall as a bear on its hind legs when the wolf was on all four embry looked up and fear shot though his eyes as he moved off me and backed away from me before he took off running. I slowly got up backing away from the snarling wolf with my hands held up showing I wasn't going to hurt it it looked at me and whimpered softly before taking a step to me and I dropped my hands when I looked it in the eyes and felt as if nothing else mattered but this wolf I felt a strong pull to it as if I had to be close to it and I knew it wouldn't hurt me so I slowly stepped closer to it as I was about to reach out to touch it Jake Quil and Embry ran into sight

"bella! Get away from it it will hurt you!" jake yelled in a panic as he tried to move to me the wolf growled and stepped in front of me like it was going to protect me "jake! Stop where you are! Its protecting me jake just back away ok? don't get any closer I don't think he would ant embry any closer then he is anyway" jake looked at embry who just away in what seemed to be shame "bella im sorry I just…..I lost control…" jake pinned him to the tree behind him "what the fuck did you do to bella?" embry looked scared as the wolf snarled at him and jake looked at the wolf then back to embry "I….I almost fucked bella….with out her wanting it…." jakes anger rose as he punched embry in the face the wolf growled louder and jake dropped embry to the ground as quil just shook his head and turned away embry lay there with a busted lip and jake looked at the wolf

"you stopped him didn't you…" the wolf let out a huge breath as if it huffed and shook his head abit as if saying yes and jake smiled "I guess you wont hurt her then…. Think you can get her back to the red house about 2 miles from here?" the wolf huffed again and nodded and jake turned around and quil helped embry up and they started to walk back to the house as I watched this whole thing play out before me with out a word the wolf turned to me and I smiled softly at it and held out my hand as it came up to me and rubbed against my hand. Its head was huge and was partly the size of my upper body. But I wasn't scared as it nuzzled into my side and I patted its head "I think we should head to jakes house ok? I don't want him beating embry to a bloody pulp before I get there…" the wolf seemed to roll his eyes and walked next to me the whole way there in till we where close enough to the blacks house that I could hear jake's yelling .

I stopped walking and turned to the wolf "thank you for walking me back its nice of you but I don't think billy would like a heart attack from seeing your size nor you with me he would flip and call my dad who's would hunt you down….and…. I don't want that….. Your… to nice…" - patted his back abit and he wined when I went to walk away so I turned around and hugged him his head fit perfectly over my shoulder and pulled me to him abit as I felt his paw on my lower back as if he was really hugging me back I pulled away and kissed his head and walked though the tree line. And as soon as I did jake's yelling stopped and he raced over to me and hugged me tightly "bella? Are you ok? That wolf brought you back here safely?" he was looking over me and saw the paw print on my back and looked confused.

" uh…I gave it a hug and it hugged me back…. Quite weird but yea im fine" I moved away and walked right past embry who was on the steps his head in his hands as quil stayed to the side but followed me in as jake continued his rant on embry and I finished cooking for the beach. It was now about four in the after noon after me getting here at 7 and jake helped me get it all to the truck and got in quil and embry in the back me and jake in the front as we made our way to the first beach.

Once there I saw Angela and smiled when she saw who I was with she winked and giggled abit and continued to talk to ben and another girl there way a lot of people there and I was glad I cooked so much as I got out the boys where already unloading everything. Jake had loaded a table and I was glad for that as he set it up quil and embry started stacking food on it angela walked over and gave me a hug witch I gladly returned "soo bella I hear you have gotten close to the la push boys.." I looked over at jake, quil and embry and laughed "I've known them for years Ang there like my best guy friends ever"

The fire was lit at twilight and I sat by it watching every one talk in till someone walked in my view I looked up to see none other then Lauren glaring down at me "ugh what do you what…" I groaned out holding my soda close to me as I took a sip she glared more "back off my men bitch" I nearly chocked on my soda and stood up setting it down "your men? And who might they be hmm?" she turned and pointed to jake, embry and quil and I laughed hard "yea like they would hang with a slut like you as far as I could tell they wouldn't give you the time of day and your pissy cuz im one of there best friends" she looked at me in shock "best friend? What do you do fuck them every night?" jake and the others all stopped talking and where watching us now as jake stood up so did quil and embry but I laughed harder

"sorry to disappoint you your mighty whoreness but im still pure meaning unlike you im still a virgin and im proud of it so why don't you take you and your lil sluts outta here before I get pissed…." she gasped and swung at me, slapping me in the face and I looked at her in shock and amusement before punching the hell out of her as she fell to the ground knocked out cold and I brushed off my fist "whore…." I spat at her and one of her friends came up behind me and jumped on my back pulling at my hair I stumbled around before smirking and falling back right on a huge log causing her to release her hold on me and scream out in pain as I stood up lauren came at me again and smacked me again as I punched her harder then last time and she fell to the ground I got on top of her and started beating the shit out of her face. I got in a few good hits before I was pulled off her by some extremely hot arms and she was being picked up by her friends.

"put me down! I need to teach that bitch a lesson!" I yelled but the arms wouldn't let me go as a hot and extremely sexy voice whispered to me "shh calm down you got her you beat the whore to a bloody pulp calm down bella or else someone will call the cops" I stopped struggling and stood there in shock at the voice I turned around and saw the most sexyest man Ever! His deep brown eyes bore into mine and mine into his. I felt if I looked away I would fall apart but I had to I looked down at the ground and he let me go and I rushed over to jake who held me in his arms and pulled me into his lap the girls took lauren away and I stayed curled in jakes embrace but I looked over and saw three guys looking at me and jake one looked like he was waiting as he stared at jake the others looked at me and smiled they walked over and jake stiffened.

"Sam, Jared, Paul…." he seemed to hiss out the last name as I looked up at the man that pulled me away from lauren and smiled abit "hey jake it seems your girl here is one hell of a fighter" the one Jared I think it as said laughing and jake smirked "yea I guess so if she just beat down two sluts" jake held me tighter and I didn't complain but for some reason I wanted to be in pauls arms. But I kept quite. They nodded to us and went to sit someone else as jake looked at me "lets get you home your running a fever I think you over did your self today and got sick…." I nodded to him it was true I wasn't feeling well after that fight I told angela good night and we headed to the truck but embry ran up to me.

"bella!" I stopped and looked back at him and smiled abit "yea?" "look im sorry for what happen today…..I kinda got….caught up in the moment ya know?" I laughed and nodded "its ok em really I forgive you" I gave him a hug and he went back to the bonfire as jake drove me home I cuddled into his side the whole way there falling asleep. I woke up to jake picking me up out of the truck I smiled sleepily at him and he chuckled "could you take me to my room jake? I….I really don't think I can make it up the steps…." I said my whole body felt on fire and it hurt as jake took me into the house Charlie ran over

"is she ok? What happen?"

"Charlie relax shes just not feeling good that's all. May I take her up to her room?" Charlie nodded quickly and jake walked up the steps and laid me in my bed and helped me take off my shoes. I asked him to turn around as I picked up my tank top I had for bed and dressed in it taking my pants off and putting on short shorts to try and cool down my body as jake helped me get under the blankets. When he went to leave I whimpered abit "jake…..don't leave me….please…" he looked at em and nodded sitting down next to the bed holding my hand. I curled up on my side holding his hand for dear life as I whimpered more in pain and jake looked at me

"bells im ganna get you some ice water and a cold wash cloth ok? Your burning up bad" I nodded to him and closed my eyes but sleep took me all to fast.

* * *

JPOV

I ran down the steps to find Charlie in his arm chair watching some game sighing I gulped abit

"C-charlie?" he looked over at me and stood up

"yea boy? What is it is she ok?" I nodded abit but looked down

"uh do you mind if I stay the night….she kinda got upset when I tried to leave and I think she's in pain and I don't think I could leave her like this…." charlie smiled and patted my shoulder

"I trust ya jake I know you'll take care of my girl you can stay as long as you'd like" I smiled a big chessey grin then remembered the water and raced into the kitchen charlie hot on my heels confused .

I grabbed three cups and filled them with ice and some water and moved to the steps and took them two at a time when I walked in I saw she was asleep and I set the glassed down. And walked into the bathroom and got a wash cloth and turned the water on ice cold and wet it ringing it out as I wallked back to her and placed it softly on her forehead dapping the sweat that was there and her eyes fluttered open

"heyy there I got you some water" I said reaching over to the nightstand where I had set the water and picked up a glass and handed it to her. She downed the whole thing with out taking a breath and looked at me "more?" I handed her the next glass glad I got three cuz she downed all of them and was letting the ice melt for more as she laid down I set the wash colth on her forehead and she sighed from the contact. I smiled abit and sat on the bed next to her

"jake?"

"hmm?"

"lay with me please…." I couldn't deny her anything. I've loved this girl since I was a kid so I did. I took up the space next to her and held her hand. For a few hours she whimpered and moaned in pain and I was starting to get worried then I got up slowly careful not to wake her to get more water and re wet the cloth and as I left the room charlie was leaning up against the wall with is head down I looked at him and he smiled at me

"billy is on his way over he said he wanted to check out bella for himself he is worried as hell….I didn't ant to interrupt you two in there so I waited" I nodded to him and asked him to wet the cloth and put it on her forehead while I got the water. I heard my dad pull up and looked outside to see quil's dad had drove him here and was helping him out of the truck. I set the water down and ran outside to help them.

"hey jake how is she doing?" billy asked clearly worried

"not so good pops she's running a high fever and they don't have anything to check it with and she's in pain from what im not sure she was fine earlier you saw her running around out back with us dad"

He nodded as I wheeled him to the door and quil helped me get him up the stairs to bella's room.

He rolled over to her and gently shook her awake. When she looked at him he asked her a whole bunch of things I couldn't keep up with but she amazingly did and after about 10 minutes of questions and looking her over he looked at Quil Sr. and he nodded and walked over to charlie

"Charlie my I use your phone?" charlie nodded clearly upset about his child's well being. After quil left billy rolled over to charlie

"Charlie mind if she stays at my house? You know I never go anywhere and I think she needs to be under 24 hour watch and you know how good the doc is down there" charlie thought about it for a few moments but as soon as bella moaned in pain he quickly agreed bill rolled over to bella and told her what was going on and she nodded sleepily and closed her eyes again.

"jake…." she moaned out in pain and I was quickly by her side I sat on the bed next to her and she crawled into my lap. I was hesitant at first do to her condition but I moved so I was against her head board and holding her close with one arm and the other was used to hold the cloth to her head witch I noticed was steaming hot I looked at billy and he nodded as I handed him the cloth he rolled out of the room and Quil walked back in.

"how is she doing?" I just looked at her and she moaned in pain alil louder and he sighed "we have to get her down to the res tonight….." billy said rolling back into the room. I nodded and picked her up bridal style and she clung to me and billy rolled to the steps "put her on my lap that way its easier for you jake to help both of us down the steps." I did as he asked and set her in his lap as charlie and me got him down the steps and out side. Bella was clinging to him so I rolled him to the truck and got him and bella inside. I looked at him and he nodded and I took bella from his lap.

"maybe its better to sit in the back with her that way the cool air may help her" I nodded and carefully got into the back of the truck charlie reached over and touched her cheek and pulled away quickly "shes really burning up…take care of her jake….. I know you will.." I nodded to him then the truck took off she curled into me more as the truck made its way to la push. I watched the trees and I thought I saw the wolf from before a couple of times but shook it off. I didn't mind the wolf so much as it scared the shit out of me. It protected bella so it was on my good side

Bella seemed to stop whimpering when ever the wolf was close though and I couldn't help be think if she felt it close by and felt safe or if she didn't want to attract unwanted attention we pulled up to my house and I carefully got out with bella still in my arms as I walked around to face my house I growled abit seeing sam standing there on my front porch I wanted to kill him for showing his face at my house of all places.

"Sam bug off your not needed here" I growled at him but stopped once bella whimpered and I looked at her with worry and sam cleared his throat "I was called to come her to look over bella…now lower your attitude jake im not here to hurt anyone…. Now just hand me bella" he said walking over to me with his arms out like he was about to take her and I let out an animal like growl.

"BACK OFF!" -I felt my body shaking and sam stopped dead in his tracks "jake calm down….." he warned but it pissed me off even more "I don't take orders from life reckers like you!" I yelled bella moving im my grasp but I tightened my hold on her as my body shook more. I felt on fire or like I was going to explode.

"jake put bella down now!" sam yelled and I lost it nearly dropping bella as my body exploded into I don't know what! I looked down and saw bella was bloody and on the ground and I backed away I whimpered and it sounded like a dog. Sam went to rush to bella but my body took over and I crouched over her protectively, the scent of her blood made me protective? I was so confused then I heard a voice in my head. Great now im going crazy…

_"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" _it yelled and I cringed abit and sam took a step forward and I growled more and snapped at him.

_"let sam get to bella before she bleeds to death!" _the wolf from before stepped out of the woods abit and looked at me and I could see though his eyes a huge russet wolf standing over bella

_"no im standing over bella! And im not a wolf!" _I snapped at him and I saw the wolf snap. Oh my god…. Im a fucking wolf…

_"yes and you hurt bella. Now LET SAM GET TO HER NOW!" _he yelled and I cringed and stepped back over bella and sam rushed to her side. I whimpered softly

_"I…I did this to her….didn't I.." _the wolf walked over to me and nuged me as I laid down and put my head on my paws in shame as I watched sam rush bella inside

_"don't worry about it she will be fine…." _I sighed and wished he was right

_"how do I change back…. I need to be with her.." _the wolf sighed abit and told me to think happy things and I thought of how I saw bella again after years of her not visting and my body shuttered and retuened to normal

_I ran inside not caring that I was naked only to be pinned to the wall by Sam_

"_your not in control of yourself jake you need to leave!" Sam yelled at me and I shook him off me and rushed to bella's side. She was bleeding badly I had nearly ripped her in half! The marks a crossed her stomach bleed and I had to look away from the pain I caused her._

"_Sam we have to get her to the hospital.." my dad spoke and Sam nodded and went to pick her up and I growled at him "do you want to change again and hurt her even more?" he growled back and I gave up and slumped on the floor. I wasn't allowed to leave the house that night. And I was going crazy! I needed to be near bella I needed to see her. I needed to know she was ok…. I passed out on the blood stained couch holding the bits of bella's shirt in my hands as I cryed myself to sleep. It held her scent and kept me calm enough not to change in my dads living room._

* * *

**_Thanks For Reading! This chapter was extremely hard to write cuz well….. I was mostly brain dead though it all T~T forgive meh for not writing more I sware I will soon promises! My chapers I feel will be getting much longer then the 6 pages this one was ^^; well review! Give meh your ideas! Ill gladly put them into the next chapter if not the chapters to come ^^ after all all I do is sit around on my lazy butt and write XD _**

**_~The White Wolf_**


	4. ASAP! 3

**Im continuing this story. **

**updates WILL be slow do to moving and such,**

**but i have like 19836291846492038 ideas running though my head lolz**

**I STILL WANT YOUR IDEAS!**

**so dont think i forgot about you all 3**

**The White Wolf.**


	5. A New Friend A New Life

_**Bella POV.**_

i woke up to a new annoying beepign sound. i reached over to shut it off but i couldnt find it. an off smell drifted to my nose and i winced in pain. i opened my eyes and looked around. i was in a hospital bed,

"h-how did i... why am i here...?" i saw billy sitting by the door and he was looking right ar me. there was a small red spot on my blankets and it was slowly growing. 'that was that odd smell...' i thought to myself.

"bella stop moving you will open your wounds." billys voice was dry and low. i nodded and paided back down. he reached over and knocked on the door as it opened an older man walked in and looked shocked "b-bella? your awake?" i nodded to him and winced again. what happen to me? why am i in so much pain! i looked at the older man that now stood beside me as he looked at billy

"get Sue." billy quickly rolled himself out and with in 30 seconds a women rushed into the room and moved the man out of her way "sorry quil shes more important right now." the male nodded and i watched him. he looked like the quil i met at jakes... but... older? how long have i been out? I looked down at the women who had removed my blankets and shook her head cutting the gown in was whereing. i tensed and she looked at me

"bella sweetie im Sue. old quils wife. please i have to stich your wound up ok..?" i looked at quil who was standing behind her and he blinked and moved away quickly. to stand near billy. the blanket covered there veiw and i looked down. the sight of blood bothered me slightly but not as much as before. i watched as she was about to start staching me when the wound closed by itself. i gasped and looked at her. her face was paled and she stumbled backwards tripping and falling on her ass.

quil walked over as i traced the new scar on my body. he gasped and shook his head "no... it cant be. you cant be of our blood!" billy sounded like he gulped 'you have no idea' and my head shot to him

"billy... what dont we have any idea about?" he looked confused and sighed

"bella i mumbled that. quil it seems we are right. she is a protector.."

"NO! i refuse to have a pale face as a protector!" billy laughed softly "she is slightly tanner then before quil. shes no pale face. she is HIS child." quil seemed to growl then walk out of the room and i looked at billy "when can i go home... it reeks in here." he chuckled softly and looked at sue who had stood up and was cleaning up the room "ill get her papers she can go home in an hour tops." i nodded and went to stand. it was still painful but not as much. i only got my legs off before the words flew out of my mouth

"what the fuck am i!" billy jumped slightly and sighed "bella you know the legands... well they are true." i sighed and held my head "i dont want anyone to know... no one at all please... i want to stay hidden as long as i can be." billy looked shocked but understood "that is fine my dear. i will talk with the elders but im pretty sure it can be done. just... if you phase try not to think if you hear others ok...?" i was slightly confused but nodded. i didnt feel like dealing with other people. i stood and jake walked in with some clothes and set them on the bed. he looked me over and whimpered "are you sure your ok to go home bells...? i think you should stay here abit longer theres no way your fully healed." billy cleared his throat and jacob walked over and kissed my cheek he said he was sorry and left the room billy followed close behind and winked at me before shutting the door. i looked at the clothing they held a scent of flowers and vanilla. i sniffed again and there was a faint smell of gun power and beeri laughed softly. Charle. they looked a size or two to small and i groaned. id need new clothes... great.

"im done. but i need a jacket." jake walked in and looked confused as he handed me one of his hoodies. "um here. did i pick up the wrong clothes? i got them out of your drawers."

"yea sorry jake ive been going though my clothes and getting rid of the to small ones. its fine" i pulled on his jacket and zipped it up. i saw the scars that crossed my body i knew they wouldnt fade. i am only thankful the ones that are still unhealed are the only few jake could see do to the small clothing. 'no bikini's for me.' i thought to myself. i walked to the door just as sue was walking in. i stepped back before she could hit me and she jumped abit before handing me the papers "just be careful bella... if you get hurt or need anything im here for you ok..?" i nodded and moved past her.

billy and jake where sitting outside waiting for me i walked up to them quitely jake stood beside me instantly and put his hand so it hovered over my back as he led me to there truck. billy got into old quils truck and they left. i slowly moved my way into the truck it hurt and i had to keep shoeing away jakes hands. once i was in i buckled up and moved the strap that went acrossed my chest so it laid behind me. jake jumped in and looked at me with worry before turning on the truck and heading to my home.

_**Jake POV:**_

_(Continue from last chapter)_

its been a week. a full week that I had put bella in the hospital. i turned into monster and hurt her i ruined her life!

Sam, well he was livid. i saw emily and i broke down. bella was much wrose and i knew she would hate me. sam had told emily what had happen to bella and emily staied away fromme but smiled a sad smile to me. i saw from sam's mind she broke down every night for bella. i found out the silver wolf was Paul. my most hated enemy was the one who helped my bella from embry.

Embry also phased... he saw what happen to bella and was so pissed he i barely made it to the forest with him. he saw it was me and well lets just say i was sporting a nice scar on my leg that was slowly going away. paul didnt come around much, he mostly sat here when he did. he was quite but a complete dick when he spoke. but when bella's name came up he would leave the room. i never knew if it pissed him off or if her cared to much to let others see. either way im still pissed at him.

i was phased one day while he was and he was thinking the most vile things he could do with bella. hi smost favorite was pinning her to a tree and taking her while she screamed his name. i could never phase with him again with out wanting to beat him to a bloody pulp. he never went to vist her but all of us did.

today when sue called telling me to bring bella some clothes i thought there was no way in hell they where letting her come home. i went to her home and grabed a niceish looking outfit. i tossed them into the truck and drove back to the La push hospital.

well now here she is. in the truck on her way home. she looked taller and slightly tanner but i paided no mind to it. maybe it was just my new sight seeing what my once human eyes couldnt? all i know is she was fuckin hot now! i pulled up and she got out of the truck rather quickly i stepped out and barely cought her before she shut the door

"why are you running away bella..." she stopped and looked at me though the crack "im not... im starting over." she slamed the door in my face. i shook my head and turned to the woods once in them i phased i could hear that someone else was phased as well so i made myself known and found the person to be sam. "jake. someone else has phased. im not sure who but i can feel it." confusetion raced though me and he chuckled "no... not quil... not yet anyway." i huffed out a sigh and started to patorl. it was getting easier with every day but i still hated what i am. a monster.

_**? POV:**_

"her blood smelt AMAZING!" i yelled into the house. my short haired pixie like sister ran up to me and held me still "you need to chill out. you cant hunt her or you will exspose us."

"she smelt like wet dog to me.." the beautiful blonde said as she walked past me into the house. i rolled my eyes and shook my head at her. she was always stuck up. maybe it was the way she was changed? who knows all i know is i want to hunt and my target is that human girl!

_**Bella POV:**_

i sat on my bed and sighed holding my head. i dont think i should uh what was is called? pause? phone? phase? phase! thats it! yea i dont think i should intill im fully healed. i dont think i should harm myself even more. i walked down stairs and was feeling slightly irritated from the pain. i stated to cook dinner and got pissed off at the oven cuz again it wasnt working. my hands where shaking so bad i knew something was up so i ran out back and into the yard as soon as i hit grass i explaoded. i was in so much pain i colapsed. after a moment or two i could hear two men talking i looked around then relized. the voices where sam and jake! staying quite i ran into the woods and followed the scent of pine as it was mixed with sweet smelling roses. i soon had a large black wolf in my veiw. i gasped and staied far back enough that it wouldnt sense me intill it stopped and sniffed the air.

i stepped back at it closed its eyes and it turned arund right to me. it bared its teeth and i heard sams voice "jake! i need back up. we have a... idk what we have but we have somthing!" i could see though his eyes as he sent pictures of what he was looking at to jake. it was a deep brown wolf with light tan mixed in with it. around its eyes seemed to have a red tint to the fur. i took a step back and saw that it did to. i see its me but i staied quite. he stalked to me and i stood my ground. a rust looking wolf ran up behind him and bared his teeth to. i blinked and glared slightly before sitting down. they cocked there head to the side and i did the same. the black one i knew as sam and the rust one looked clearly confused i huffed softly and sam told jake he was phaseing to talk.

as soon as he did i hit the ground and covered my eyes with my paws. jake started to laugh as sam quickly pulled on his cut off and blushed slightly "sorry. i didnt know you where female. are you from a different tribe?" i sat back up and shook my head. he stopped moveing and tensed "are you an ally of our tribe" i blinked and did the best solf shrug i could. "but no females can phase... so you ARE a male. are you not?" i growled and shook my head "i see..." he seemed to be thinking and the wind drifted my way and my head snapped to the left. i growled lowly and the hair on my back stood on its end before i took off running to the smell. i could feel same and jake behind me as i ran. i paid them no mind as i cought up to the sent there they where. the family of beautiful people i saw at school! what are they doing all the way out here? they could get hurt. but hold hell they reeked!

sam ran up and phased in the woods pulling on cut offs and ran up to me. i was growling at the people and jake nudged me but i was still growling at them the hair on my back stood up. the blonde hissed back "get your mutt before i do!" i stalked closer to her and there eyes widened as i grew closer "she broke the treaty!" sam sighed and spoke in a clam voice "she isnt of our tribe. shes seems to be a drifter. we cant hear her thoughts nor will she phase back. the oldest male blonde spoke to sam but his eyes on me as i stalked closer "i thought females couldnt phase." "i dont know cullen! maybe its just our tribe or maybe hers is special who knows all i know is i cant stop her." i stopped once i knew the blonde wouldnt speak again and walked backwards to jake and sam. sam looked up at me "whats your name miss?" i looked at him and drew in the dirt 'Serenity' he nodded and looked to the reeking people

"Serenity wont harm you i dont think. best to stay away from her. now what is it you want." the old one spoke again "my son wont listen to us. he is out hunting thenew human in forks... she is his singinger and he wil drain her we came to beg for forgiveness." jake was up on what seemed to be an invisible line growling like crazy sam was also slightly growling "you expect me to forgive what is clear in the treaty? the only new girl is Bella Swan and i know shes close to billy thus making her one of the tribe members... just like her father! so no. if he finds her and causes any harm he and you all will meet the wind with your ashes!"

they flinched and i was confused. intill jake spoke in his mind "filthy blood sucking vampires..." they turned and ran as sam sighed then looked back at me "please stay clear of forks. its there land and we cant go there. your of our kind i dont wish harm on you. "i nodded and turned quickly racing back to my house. i relized then i didnt know how to phase back! i paniced and ran to billys. i staied clear of the streets and finaly i was at his back door. i snuck up to the door careful not to let any passing cars see me. i scratched at his back door. a few moments leter billy rolled up and opened it. he gaspes and looked at me.

"your new." he said wheeling out. i stayed low to the ground so no passing cars could see me. then i relized the house was to far back so i stood up and looked down at billy. he looked up at me and smiled "why dont you phase back so we can talk hmm?" i glared and huffed sitting down he laughed "think of calming things" i closed my eyes and stared thinking of the waves on the beach i shimmered and the last thing i heard was jakes confused voice "planing a bon fire sam?" i was human again abd butt ass naked. i covered myself up as tears came to my eyes. billy gasped and held his arms out to me "come here my dear its alright." i raced into his lap and curled up there crying. he wheeled back in and into jakes room "put on some of his clothes ok hun? i have someone in the living room you can meet. she may be of some help ok..?" i nodded and wiped away my tears

i took out a pair of his basketball shorts and pulled them on along with one of his shirts. they where big on my but would work for now. i walked out into the living room to see two women sitting there. one was sue i knew her the other. she was beautiful. her long dark black hair flowed freely her deep brown eyes sparkled softly she looked at me and i saw the hate and sorrow in them. she glared at me but i glared right back. she stood up and stalked to me. we where the same hight only i was more lean then she was. we stood nose to nose and i spoke one word and she begian to shake "whore" she pushed me into the backyard and went to swing at me only i ducked and she went over my shoulder. before she hit ground she exploded into a tan colored wolf with deep brown mixed with in her. she looked like me and it made me smile. she went at me again but stopped as i stood my ground she looked at her paw like she was going crazy 'leah. calm yourself. your not crazy. i promise you"

i smiled sweetly to herand she looked clamer "think of things that relax you." she shivered and was human once more. sue walked out with a shirt and shorts of yet again jakes and handed them to me i walked over to leah and held them out to her kindly she looked at me and glared before i laughed " i didnt mean it. i knew billy wanted me to get you to phase. just put it this way. the legans are true... im bella by the way" i held my hand out to the now dressed women "leah. and i kinda figured they where true. thanks though i feel a hell of alot better. i was sick for weeks" i laughed and linked arms with her. we hit it off that night and she promised not to let it slip and i showed her what i looked like. we looked like twins only opposite.

she told me about what sam did to her and i hated the fucker for it. she was such a nice girl how could he o such a thing? well when i see him ill fuck his ass up. i told her when she sees me i am Serenity. she loved the name and we planed to go shopping in the morning. i spent the night at her house and her clothes fit me better then my own. THANK GOD!

_**Sam's POV:**_

i called a pack meeting i found out who it was that phased and they needed to know. once paul, embry, jake, jared, and myself where all there i sat down and sighed "i know who phased..." they looked at me waiting and i covered my eyes as i spoke the name "Leah..." they all growled and emily gasped before leaving the room. i sighed "i know but seeing Serenity i sould have knowen. i felt it the other day and i saw her and bella singing in a passing car and i cought her scent. its deffently her. it covered bella's scent ith how strong it was...they are at the mall and we need to get leah away from bella. or else she will get hurt." i looked at jake and he sluked back "again.."

we all stood and moved to the cars and piled in. we drove to the mall and found them quickly. they where in the food court finishing there meal. we moved quickly and where standing by bella and leah in seconds "leah you need to come with us. now." i looked down at them and they both glared at me. i had a feeling this wasnt going to end well..

* * *

_**well this is chapter 3 UN EDITED! just how i like em. lolz. if you dont like the fact i dont like others editing my work them beat it lolz well anyways sorry for the short and rapid change of POV's im brain dead so i wrote as it filed in my head please reveiw! 333**_

_**The white Wolf.**_


End file.
